User blog:Necamijat/Custom champion: The Illusionist
|date = N/A (13/2/2013) |health = 50 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 450 (+87) |mana = 255 (+45) |damage= 57 (+3.5) |range = 150 |armor = 15 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.7%) |healthregen = 9 (+0.7) |manaregen = 7 (+0.6) |speed = 345 }} The Illusionist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Summons an invisible illusion for 10 seconds at a target point. When an enemy champion approaches it, the illusion silences all enemies in an area for 2 seconds and deals damage to them. Illusions give vision and dissipate a second after triggering. |leveling= |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} Creates an uncontrollable illusion of every champion in the target 300-diameter area for 4 seconds. Illusions cannot be targeted nor damaged, and deal damage every attack. Illusions look like and attack the champion they were created for, with the attack speed and range of that champion, applying all on-hit effects their target has. Illusion slow their targets for 15% for the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Illusionist creates a clone of his target at his own location. The clone will track down its original, suppressing it and dealing damage for 1 second when it reaches melee range of the target. The clone moves at the speed of the target, taking 3 times the normal damage. The clone will disappear upon finishing the suppression. |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Illusionist crafts a clone of a single champion, imbuing it with powerful spells. The clone copies every stat of the original champion and will reflect damage it takes to the original champion. If cast on Illusionist himself, clone will instead absorb some of the damage taken by Illusionist. All non-targetable abilities cast by the original will be cast by the clone, at the same rank and with clone's statistics for ratios. By reactivating this ability while active, Illusionist may switch places instantly with the clone for 50 mana cost (3 second cooldown). Clone lasts for 10 seconds or until killed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Even the most heavily guarded and secretly kept organisations get perpetrated. The perpetrators search for wealth, artifacts, certain people, and mostly, precious information. But every such organisation has a person to deal with them. And as quickly and as quietly as possible. For Black Rose, the defense master is none else but the mysterious Illusionist himself. Keen on mystery, deception, and magic, Name was initiated in the Black Rose at an early age, and was training with the masters of shadows and spells. His natural talent in magic, his keen intellect, and particular interest in illusions made him rise through the ranks within the Rose quickly. From initiate, to the initiator, in a matter of several years. When Black Rose's influence started to fade, but the information it possessed was too valuable to be thrown away, he was appointed as a guardian of the archives. His sole purpose: defend, track, retrieve, deceive, kill only if necessary. With the new appointment of the matron and the slow, but continuous rebirth of the once prosperous guild, and the sudden rise of the League of Legends as the highest rank of governing, the Illusionist is now tasked a new task: show Runeterra what arsenal does Black Rose have up their sleeves. Quotes Selection *It is time for the Black Rose. Movement *As you say, Summoner. *By your bidding. *Tracking. *On my way. *Already moving. *I am always one step ahead. Attacking *This won't last long. *Deceiving. *Slaughter is imminent. *Choose the instrument of their demise. *Trick or treat, what will they choose? Joke *Me? Or another me? It is so hard to choose. *I have an army, what do you have? *Two spoons of frog eyes, 3 chicken legs, and one human tonque. And a lot of magic. *All it takes to make a perfect clone. *(Childish voice) Leader! Leader! Look what I've found! A head! Can I keep it? (With LeBlanc on team, near her) Taunt *For a moment, I thought this will actually last. *So weak, even I cannot make you look strong. *Do not worry, matron. Our secrets shall never be revealed. (With LeBlanc on team, near her) First blood *So easy to spill the blood of the deceived. Killing Lux *You will ruin no archives today, thief. Using first skill *You think you aren't watched. Think again. *My eyes are onto you. Using second skill *Their shadows will be the last thing they see. *Smoke and mirrors? I don't think so. Using third skill *Time for Danse Macabre. *Here, play with yourself for a while. Using ultimate *Two of me or not two of me, that is the question. *Oh look how great you appear when I make you. When his own clone is killed *Try again. *You gave up yet? *Not exactly me. Death *They found the real me, but how? *How is this possible? *Noooooooooo... Category:Custom champions